


A Champion's Burden

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic Cock, Shameless Smut, hooray!, i feel pretty bad writing this, its just a bunch of fucking, smut with no plot, theres no plot, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawke struggles with a gift Isabela purchased from the Black Emporium.Fortunately, Hawke does not have to struggle alone.





	A Champion's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Back to writing smut. Meaningless smut at that!
> 
> Time to get started on another SFW piece so that I can keep myself distracted from thinking with anything else other than my brain.
> 
> Edit: For any new readers, this is now my most viewed read piece on here. If you could check out my other stuff I'd be very grateful. But I know why you're here. You enjoy seeing FemHawke stuffing Isabela. Who wouldn't want to stuff that Antivan beauty? Which is why this may be becoming a series. I'm not sure yet, but if I end up making another piece relating to this, it will be a part of this universe. A universe where FemHawke has a dick. Yep.

Hawke wished this thing would go away.

Sat at the bar in the Hanged Man, the bulge pressed itself against her breeches. 

“It was a gift from the Black Emporium,” Isabela had said. “Let’s see how it works out.”

Several fillings later, split between Isabela's sex, mouth, and her incredible chest, and it was still here! Still a part of her. The sounds of their roughness had got Bethany’s attention, causing her to come and open the door to Hawke’s bedroom.

Letting her face drop onto the surface of the bar, Hawke groaned at herself at what had happened then. The sight of Hawke’s... new addition had somehow prompted Bethany to ask if she needed help. As if she was eager to offer assistance. It was a good thing Isabela was still moving, jerking under waves of pleasure at the hands of her aggressive lover. Taking a hold of the woman’s hair, she wrapped Isabela’s lips back around her shaft, before Hawke found herself imagining doing something really extreme.

“Oi,” the bartender said, drawing her gaze up to look at the man. “Can I get you another drink?”

“Got anything that’ll make my staff fall off?” she had asked, unable to catch her words as they fell out, as he reached down and back up to pass her a black bottle with no label. Giving him coin, she took a swig of the item before her and coughed, as the burning sensation grew through her throat for a good few minutes before disappearing. Perfect. This would definitely help.

The bartender’s assistant ended up coming over to her to put down empty drinks on the bar. Glancing up at her, Hawke couldn’t help but admire a cuteness about her. And the obvious crimson splash across her face, no doubt the result of the rowdy gents in the corner of the room, the wave across her face whispered at what had gone down back there. Glancing over her figure, Hawke could tell she was slim, a slight curve to the waist, and glancing up to her chest...

Her eyes graced over the stacked proportions. Raising her eyes, Hawke gasped slightly. She’s seen the woman before a few times, how could she of missed that? The way they pushed against her shirt, the gap showing a very gracious cleavage of her rack. It looked like it was going to explode, which made Hawke feel a bit weird. Well, she thought, at least this meant Isabela still had the best pair in Kirkwall.

Hawke could feel herself twitching, the swell of her bulge growing slightly. _That’s_ why. The new part of her was having an insatiable affect on her. Hawke always had an exclusive taste for members of her own sex, but usually it would take time for her to realize attractions. Of course, Isabela was a whole different story. Her curves. The way her chest pushed against her corset, burdened with jewelry. That prominent rear that jiggled. Hawke would often invite her to walk up stairs first just to see that bounty move with her own eyes. Hawke knew she needed Isabela from the moment she met her, and the wait for that to finally bear fruit was excruciating.

But now, staring at this woman, Hawke knew she needed her as well. As she went to turn around, Hawke wrapped an arm round her and pulled her down onto her lap, making her squeal. 

“Messere Hawke!” she gasped after landing. 

“What’s your name darling?” Hawke asked, her voice husky, admiring the bust up close as it bounced against the roughness of the sudden movement, before settling back down. 

“I... I...” was all she mumbled, as she noticed the greediness about Hawke’s gaze and the prodding of something that pushed up against her rear.

Glancing at the woman’s hair, the dark red flames of it was held together nicely into a single bun.

“Red. I’m going to call you Red,” Hawke murmured, as she reached around with one hand and stroked at the woman's inner thigh. “Red, I have a problem that really needs your help. Would you like to help me?”

An hour later, Hawke walked back downstairs into the main area, noticing it was practically empty, save for a few stumbling fools making their way to the exit. Taking a corner table, seat leaning backwards into the wall, she waited for Red to come down. 10 minutes later, Red appeared, as if nothing happened, save for the slight perspiration around her flushed cheeks and the slow steps she took. Every time Hawke needed a refill she would come over and bend emphatically over the table, giving Hawke arguably one of the best views she's had all night.

Eventually, Red came up and leaned over the table once again, only this time the gap exposing her cleavage appeared to be larger. “Boss has gone round back to sleep, left me in charge. And seeing as we’re quite empty, is there anything you need, Meserre Hawke?”

Sitting back down on the chair properly, Hawke slid her loose breeches down, and exposed herself much to the delight of her guest. “I'm sure you know what I need.”

This thing was having one hell of an affect on people. Red was very eager to go upstairs with her, without showing a hesitancy what so ever. 

Shrugging the thought away, Hawke found herself gripping onto the bun of Red's hair with one hand, and drinking with another, watching as Red bobbed her head up and down over Hawke's erect state while on her knees.

*

Was that the sound of someone screaming? Isabela thought as she walked past the Hanged Man. It was closed at this time of night, but pressing an ear to the door, she confirmed her feeling. There was a woman screaming inside, and the sound of... table legs creaking? Reaching for the handle, she found it was unlocked. Making a quick move, Isabela opened and closed it behind it, locking the door in the process as she turned around...

And found herself staring at one fucking mess. The tables and chairs had all been pushed away from the center, and as she looked to the center, noticed Hawke, completely naked, pounding away at Corff’s assistant, the woman bent forwards over the only table still standing.

Walking over, Isabela observed Hawke’s labors. The assistant’s head was lolling of it’s own accord. Isabela could see remnants of Hawke’s deposits dripping out off her mouth, glistening across her pressed chest against the table, and glancing around the floor before her, could see damp stains of the stuff. What the hell happened?

“You’ve been busy, Hawke. Having a good time?” Isabela said, and wanting to join her, unbuttoned her corset, sliding it down and stepping out off it, walked over behind Hawke. Wrapping her arms around Hawke, she gasped slightly as the Champion’s sweaty body started to coat her front, Isabela’s nipples hardened, breasts pressed into the muscular back. Isabela’s sex was a storm. Hot. Wet. Her clit was hardening and pulsating, and unable to contain herself, Isabela cupped Hawke’s breasts, fondling them as she began to grind herself against Hawke’s waist.

“Hawke! Talk to me.” Isabela purred between moans, feeling the pleasure of skin contact against her sex wash over her.

“I see this has affected you as well, Bela,” Hawke gasped, feeling Isabela hump against her as she thrust harshly into the woman before her. “I hope this thing goes away eventually. Are you humping me?”

Ignoring her, Isabela tightened her grip around Hawke and wrapped her legs around the woman’s, finding perch so she could continue humping. Isabela replied. “It seems like a gift worth investing in again. Look at you. Are you going to come?”

“Not yet,” Hawke replied between gasps and thrusts. The woman she was fucking had gone quiet, her earlier screams reduced to panting breaths. 

“Well,” Isabela whimpered as her clit rubbed against Hawke’s waist. “I’m going to need you to do so because I need you inside _me_.” 

With that, Isabela used her grip to climb up Hawke, as if to climb a mountain, and finding the mark she had left earlier on her neck, clamped her teeth down around it.

The reaction was instantaneous. It was _the_ spot Isabela used when she was desperate to see Hawke come. Screaming, Hawke found herself slumping over Red as her hips convulsed, her member erupting inside the woman beneath, feeling walls press down against her members head, holding it hostage as Hawke was drained.

A few moments later, Isabela found herself falling off Hawke's back onto her feet as Hawke slumped backwards, her member sliding out off Red, as she continued falling backwards onto the floor, gasping for air. Looking at the slumped woman over the table, Isabela gave her a soft push, and watched with humorous satisfaction as she fell sideways off the table onto the floor, and didn’t move. She was _snoring_ , as Isabela listened, while watching Hawke’s load pour out of her. 

“You fucked her to sleep, Hawke. Not bad. Do you need anything to drink?” Isabela asked, turning to look at the floored Champion, finding herself twitching between her legs as the head of Hawke’s member was dripping with come. 

Not waiting for an answer, she went over to the bar and back over to Hawke, clutching several bottles. “Open wide.” Isabela said, standing to the side of and looking down at Hawke. One by one, chucking empty ones to the side, she turned the bottles upside down, and watched as Hawke swallowed any and all liquid that hit her mouth, greedily devouring the refreshing contents.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Isabela purred, looking at Hawke’s member, while Hawke drank her fill. The head was purple, clearly over swollen in its use. Hawke’s jewels didn’t look as if they’d lost anything in the process, still looking equally swollen. But she was still hard. Even with the head looking like it was going to explode, Hawke was still primed.

“What would you have of me, my Queen?” Hawke murmured, looking up at her.

 _Queen_. Isabela shivered. She loved it when Hawke called her that. 

“I want you to take me like an animal.” as she said that, Isabela walked in front of her, and bent over the table, making sure to shake her backside. Hawke, gasping in delight as the plumpness of the rear shook before her, stood up in a flash and walked up behind Isabela. Taking her hands, she pulled down Isabela’s smalls, the black piece falling down around her ankles. Reaching down, Isabela gasped as she felt her sex being fondled. 

“Look at how wet you are,” Hawke murmured, as she leaned over onto Isabela, brushing her lips against Isabela’s ear. “I am definitely going to take you like an animal. But not in the way you expect." gripping her shaft, she guided the head between and through Isabela's cheeks. 

Isabela gasped as she felt Hawke’s head press against her puckered lips. The gasp wasn’t unpleasant, it was more of a surprise as she realized that that set of lips had grown hot in her arousal. Isabela rocked her hips ever so slightly, whimpering as her rear brushed against its visitor. “Take me, Hawke.”

Leaning back to guide herself, Hawke’s fingers dug into Isabela’s waist, and slowly, she pressed herself forward, as the lips barring her entry gave way. Isabela arched her back sharply and slumped onto the sweat drenched table. Breasts against the table, Isabela’s eyes rolled as she bit her lip, feeling Hawke slowly enter her. The girth of Hawke stretched her, as the length filled her. Head. Shaft. Isabela forgot how big the item from the Black Emporium had made her as she found herself thrust forward, her body trying to part from its intruder.

“Oh no you don’t.” Hawke growled, digging her fingers into Isabela harder, using the grip to pull her back onto her shaft. Hawke’s eyes rolled in pleasure as she felt Isabela’s rear took her to the base, its tightness clamping down on her.

“FUCK!" Hawke screamed loudly, before settling back down. "I knew you had a great ass, but this is something else entirely.”

The only response Hawke got from Isabela was the sound of sharp breaths. She had slumped entirely over the table, arms relaxed as they dangled off the sides. Standing there, Hawke waited for a response, using her hands to stroke over the cheeks of Isabela's ass, giving them a lit grip and shake every now and then.

"I feel like I'm going to break," the quiet sound of Isabela's quiet voice reaching Hawke's ears.

"Want me to take myself out?" Hawke asked, suddenly growing concerned. 

"No," Isabela gasped, as her hands gripped the table. "Just let me... adjust."

Hawke found herself watching lustfully as Isabela started to move her hips. The result caused her rear to move down Hawke's member, the feeling so intense Hawke began to feel herself twitch, which made Isabela whimper, stopping her progress. 

After a few moments of welcoming Hawke inside her, Isabela found herself getting somewhat comfortable. "You can start now." Isabela said, moving her rear up and down as an indication for Hawke to begin thrusting. 

Placing her hands against Isabela's waist rather than digging into it, Hawke began a stead pace of sliding in and out of the woman, the feeling of her puckered lips stroking her member making her shiver.

"I just realized I haven't seen your Mabari around. I guess you left him at home." Isabela asked, bucking under Hawke's movements.

"Bethany said she would look after him. Thank the Maker, otherwise I would of had to come back home to relent. Red was a pleasant warm up while I waited for you." Hawke replied, reaching round for Isabela's breasts.

"Oh that naughty-" Isabela found herself interrupted as Hawked pinched her hardened nipples. Sucking in another breath, she continued. "Do you think your length would allow you to stay in my ass if I turned around? I want to look at you as you fuck me."

She could feel Hawke stop in the long strokes of her movement, her members head throbbing against her swollen, gaped pucker lips. "Huh," Hawke said, as she considered the idea. "Let's find out."

The transition was a surprising success. All Isabela had to do was bend her right leg in (although that only made Hawke forget about the plan, the movement of her leg tensing up the muscles in her rear, making Hawke thrust in and out of her again). Once they worked past that, Isabela eventually found herself on her back, staring up at a very sweaty Champion. Her breasts were drenched, the firmness of them rising up and down quickly as Hawke breathed. But the muscles. The _muscles_. Isabela groaned despite herself at the muscular woman. Hawke was covered in them, toned through years of training and exercise. Isabela loved it when Hawke picked her up. Or when she pinned her to something with one hand as the other tucked itself into the lower side of her corset dress. Isabela loved being handled but such a powerful person.

"Look at you," Hawke breathed, marveling in the nakedness of Isabela's state. Taking her hands, she began to rub them over the form beneath her. As her hands traveled up, Isabela silently wrapped her legs around Hawke's waist and pulled her forward, whimpering gently as Hawke's sex stretched the insides of her rear anew, feeling her ass welcome it's guest as if it was longing for it. 

"You beautiful creature," Hawke murmured, feeling herself slump over the form before her as Isabela's legs pulled her down and close to the woman's body. Hawke gasped as their breasts pressed together, the delightful action one of her favorite things to do with a woman. If it wasn't the feel of a woman's rear in her grip, the squeezing of breasts would be her favorite feeling. It was fortunate Hawke was so tall. Usually, she would have to hunch herself when she was over Isabela. But here, with Hawke inside her backdoor, they were of equal height now. As their faces neared each other, Hawke felt herself blush. "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around Hawke's neck, she pulled her in for a kiss.

"Say that all in one line." Isabela breathed against Hawke's lips after a moment.

Before responding, Hawke went about testing her new position. Moving her hips back, feeling her member move with her against its secured prison, she thrust forward hard, watching as Isabela moaned and feeling a delightful tingling sensation as Isabela's body rocked against the table, the motions of her breasts glinting in Hawke's eyes. 

"I love you my beautiful creature." Hawke breathed as she began a steady pace of thrusting.

"I love you too, my big girl. Now fuck me good." Isabela said, burying her head into the woman's neck and securing her arms around her back as Hawke humped into her.

Isabela was in heaven. The last time she had such an experience with her rear, it was to a dashing young noble with a set of beautiful orange eyes. And, like Hawke, he was big. Lengthy. Had girth. Snapping her mind back to the presence, Isabela rocked her hips, feeling her backside tense as she used her muscles, the skin of her rear rub against the table below her. Isabela was unsure of what state she was going to be in the morning. Would her ass be normal sized, or swollen after use? With the way Hawke looked at it, if it got any bigger the Champion might attempt to eat it out in the open like she did in private. Kissing up and down Hawke's neck, she didn't care what the aftermath would bring her. It would all be worth it. 

Hawke, on the other hand, could feel herself tensing up. Her orgasm was a little while away, but the tightness she had to bear with was both frustrating and delightful, her long strokes powerful as she managed to thrust hard inwards after slowly withdrawing herself. Her hands ended up locked in Isabela's hair. Turning her head to find Isabela's, they locked lips once anew. Hawke wasn't in the mood for kissing, but it was the only thing she could do right now. She wanted all of Isabela. She wanted to fuck Isabela in the rear while dragging her tongue over the puckered lips at the same time. She wanted Isabela to fuck her tongue with her sex, as she drank up all the fluids that came from it. She wanted everything, and picking up her pace, she was going to _have_ everything. 

It was all coming to a close, as Hawke felt her balls begin to tighten in her thrusting. Moving one hand down, Hawke heaved her lower body up slightly so she could press her thumb against Isabela's clit and rub furiously at it. 

As their lips parted, Isabela's whimpering began to grow louder, the sudden rubbing of her clit and the tightening of her sex's walls indicated she was coming to a close. "Come, Hawke. Come-"

Hawke, deciding it would be better to decorate Isabela rather than fill her, slid out of Isabela's rear in one movement and pumped her shaft as she erupted all over the woman. Isabela seeing this, gasped and closed her eyes as the first thick spurts covered her. The sensation of Hawke's come hitting her triggered something, as the walls of her sex throbbed harshly, causing her body to jerk as she came under her own orgasm. 

Hawke watched with slouching eyes as her aim held true. Her come shot over Isabela's chest, making the dark nipples glisten. As she twitched, she found herself still erupting. Over the stomach. More on her chest. Some of her hit Isabela's face, covering one eye while streaks brushed over Isabela's mouth, prompting Isabela's tongue to clean around it. The energy left her completely, as she fell forward onto the soiled woman, feeling her own come make contact with her skin. Hawke's limbs grew numb as she nestled her head into Isabela's neck.

"...Fuck..." was all Hawked could muster. She could feel Isabela was silently under the weight of her own orgasms, her body under its own convulsions, and closing her eyes, found herself drifting off. 

As the waves of her pleasure left her, Isabela could feel everything return. The sticky residue of come pinned against their bodies. Her right eye was closed, and reaching up, Isabela swabbed at the come with a couple fingers, putting them to her mouth and sucking them clean. Reaching to her blue bandanna in her hair, she silently thanked as that had somehow remained dry. Undoing it, she dried her face of Hawke's climax, and chucked it aside, now able to fully open her eye. Taking a deep breath, she now realized the weight of her lover was pinning her down. 

"Hawke? Can you get off me?" Isabela asked. 

No response. Looking down at her body, she could see Hawke was still alive, apparently by the deep breaths her body took. 

 _Deep breaths_.

"Oh you've got be fucking kidding me," Isabela said, now realizing Hawke had not only pinned her to the table, but had fallen asleep as well. 

Letting her body relax, she found herself checking to see what damage she had done to her rear. Attempting to clench her muscles, Isabela was surprised to feel that everything seemed to of returned to normal. Sure, after that beating it might take a day or so to fully return to normal, but it was better than nothing.

Getting comfortable, as best as she could, she closed her own eyes.

"Look's like the Hanged Man will be closed for a few days." she said, as she herself drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And no, this is just a one piece. It will never grace my canon Hawke's life!
> 
> Mistakes and what not are bound to happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. And hopefully wake up not remembering I wrote this.


End file.
